History Repeats Itself
by Ms-Trixie
Summary: During DH. The war is raging and each day hope is getting thinner for the Light. When the Golden Trio get a second chance, will they take it? AU.
1. Destiny

**Chapter One: Destiny**

_'Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes...'_

- Aqualung 'Strange and Beautiful'

**-x-**

Hogwarts stood still, the weight of the world finally showing in it's depths where a certain green-eyed boy used to live. The magic hummed distinctly like it always did, into the night. Those inside were probably sleeping, dreaming of happier days when war was nothing but history, and Lord Voldemort did not reign except in nightmares.

Harry Potter sighed; looking away from the place he once called home. Beside him, Ron and Hermione stood still, letting their friend have a few moments of contemplation. Finally Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, we can't stay here. They'll find us." She whispered, a hint of longing for the place she too called home, visible in her voice. Ron stood still, but his eyes spoke volumes. He too, felt the same.

Harry closed his eyes and turned away. How things had come down to this, he did not know. What he did know was that it couldn't stay this way. How they were going to change it all, he did not know. But if he had to die trying, then so be it.

In silence, what came to be known as the Golden trio, turned their backs and walked into the Forbidden Forest, neither talking nor making a sound. Without so much as a small pop, they apparated.

**-x-**

He poked the fire with a stick, feeling hunger, lost, and empty. They had made camp deep within the Forbidden Forest, their sight protected by various charms. Harry knew it was a futil attempt, seeing as if a Death Eater wanted entrance they would have no problem, but at least it stood against the beasts that thrived there.

"We need to do something." He wasn't sure where that came from, but something inside told me it was important. "And I'm not talking about hunting for the Horcruxes."

Hermione frowned, trading a look with Ron. "Harry, what are you talking about? We need to hunt them down in order to destroy Voldemort. It's the only way."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not." It was a feeling he was getting, like the one he had down in the chamber that told him to strike the diary with the basilisk fang. Somehow he just knew it was what had to be done. "Look, it's hard to explain. Do you trust me?"

They both looked flabbergasted. "Of course, mate. You think we'd be on this bloody death mission otherwise?" Ron asked, bewildered.

Harry snorted, waving his hand dismissively. "Good. Because what we are going to do next will take more then a little guts, and definitely fits in the impossible category."

The feeling he had until now grew, until he suddenly knew what it was they had to do.

"Harry," Hermione said warily. "What are you suggesting?"

With a grim smile Harry reached into his pack and pulled out a long tattered chain. On the end was a round silver compass with lots of knobs and filled with sand. Hermione gasped.

"We're going to change time."

**-x-**

"I _cannot_ believe I agreed to this. Did you put a suggestion potion in my breakfast?" Hermione grumbled, studying the time-turner with unveiled fascination. "This is possibly the most stupid, and alright, brilliant idea you've had. But what if something goes wrong? We could end up spending the rest of eternity in cyber-space -,"

"Hermione." Ron snapped. "We are not going to get stuck in cyber-space."

"How do you know?" She snapped back. "We're dealing with a random time-turner Harry managed to pull out of his pocket. Remember what your father once said?"

"Uh…"

She sighed, exasperated. "Never trust something that can think for itself, Ronald. Sheesh, it's a miracle you managed to survive McGonagall this long…"

"Hey!" Ron's ears matched the colour of his hair. "I resent that!"

Harry tuned out their ramblings, instead watching the turner in Hermione's delicate hands. There were three brass knobs, and about three quarters of the glass was filled with such fine-grained sand it resembled dust. The chain was long; so long it would fit around all three of them like a glove. Harry watched her turn it over, and shivered.

He wasn't sure how it had gotten there, or where it came from. One minute he was getting that weird feeling, and the next thing he knew, he was pulling a time-turner out of his pocket with this great idea that they'd time travel. A part of him wanted to chuck the thing into the next century, and another told him to wait.

Wanting to examine the thing, Harry carefully extracted it from Hermione's fingers. Her and Ron were still bickering.

"It's not my fault she marked so bloody hard -,"

"Maybe if you actually paid attention for once -,"

"Well I'm sorry Ms. I Know Everything -,"

"Oh knock it off, both of you!" Harry said. "You'll wake the dead if you keep that up."

They blushed simultaneously, refusing to acknowledge each other. Harry rolled his eyes, setting the time-turner down in front of them all. Seriousness crashed on them all again.

For a long time no one spoke. Surprisingly it was Ron who broke the silence.

"Let's do it."

They both blinked at him. "Huh?" Harry said.

"Lets. Do. It." He repeated. "If Harry says it's what we need to do, then so be it."

Harry's mouth opened in protest. "I never said that -,"

"I agree with Ron."

Now they both gaped at Hermione.

"What?" Ron looked like someone had just told him the Chudley Cannons won the Quiditch World Cup. "You agree…with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ronald. I agree with you. But only because it's true; Harry may not realize it, but I believe something is happening to us all, and it's not something we can control…" She stared off into the distance, as if seeing something neither of them could.

"Somehow that time turner got where it was for a reason – there must be a reason for it. And the chain is long enough for all three of us, with more then one standard knob, and enough sand that it could possibly send us to Merlin himself." She took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what this all means, but as silly as it sounds I think Destiny is giving us a second chance to do it all again."

As one they all looked from each other to the ground, where the seemingly innocent time-turner lay. Taking a deep breath Harry stroked the glass, watching it reflect the non-existent sunshine.

"Years ago, if you asked me about Destiny, I'd have laughed at you." Harry whispered, not really knowing what he was saying, but needing to say it non-the-less. "Now though…"

As one they communicated silently. Then, without saying another word, they all gripped hands and put the chain around their necks. It hung lose enough for them not to choke, but small enough that no more could fit.

Looking into each of their eyes, Harry turned the first knob nine times, the second one to seven, and the third one turned all on it's own, twisting them all together in a brilliant green light that shone for miles around. Still gripping their hands together tightly, they spun away to where it all began…

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *


	2. The Cupboard Under the Stairs

**Chapter Two: The Cupboard Under The Stairs**

_'Lately it seems like my dreams have started to die  
It occurred to me on the inside I guess so have I.'_

- Nickleback 'Old Enough'

**-x-**

Harry groaned, rolling over onto his back. His eyes were closed, but the light was almost unbearable. Feeling brave he cracked an eye open, then snapped it shut when it was assaulted by light and a headache rival to that from his scar. Beside him similar groans could be heard. Cursing, he rolled over and pushed himself up onto his knees. They were on something soft and comfy.

Wait, soft and comfy?

Opening his eyes again, he was still assaulted by the light, but less severe. It seemed they were all crowded onto a single old cot, stuffed into some kind of cupboard. Blinking Harry shook his head again. Wait, cupboard?

It was then that it hit him full force – they did it. They had managed to defeat all odds and travel back in time…to his childhood bedroom. Reaching over, he shook both their shoulders, trying to wake them up.

"Psst, Ron, Hermione. Wake up!"

Ron slapped his hand away, groaning. Hermione blinked wearily and sat up as if from a long nap. She blinked at Harry. "What happened? Where are we?"

Still poking Ron, Harry answered, "Welcome to my cozy bedroom."

There was a pause as she looked around, and then, "_This_ was your bedroom?"

Harry stifled a smirk at her indigenous exclamation. Hermione may be a brilliant muggle born, but that didn't mean she loved each and every muggle; her opinion of disgust towards the Dursley's was expressed quite clearly in that one phrase alone.

"W-whats'a matter, 'arry?" Ron mumbled. Then his eyes snapped open and he flung himself upwards, nearly missing Hermione by millimeters. "Are we being attacked?"

Harry snorted. "No Ron. But we are in my childhood bedroom."

"What?" Ron looked around then, eyes widening as he remembered just whom and what they were doing. "Blood hell this is a small bedroom." He licked his dry lips nervously. "There aren't any, erm, spiders are there?"

"Oh honestly, Ronald." Hermione huffed. "You can deal with malicious Death Eaters, but not a few tiny spiders?"

"Shut up. You'd change your tune if your favorite teddy turned into a giant blood sucking spider in your arms." He grumbled, ignoring their snorts. "Not to break the happy atmosphere, but what now?"

They all exchanged looks. It was only then that they noticed something else.

"Bloody hell, Harry – _you're_ _small!_"

Harry looked down and bit back his surprise. They were indeed eleven again, which also meant eleven-year-old bodies. Beside them Hermione growled.

"Great." She snapped. "Just when I tamed this horrid hair it comes back to haunt me."

Ron pulled a frizzy lock experimentally. It stuck out at an odd angle. "Tough luck there, Mione'."

"Shut up Ronald."

The stairs above them creaked, showering them in dust. Ron held his nose, willing himself not to sneeze. The thundering continued on until it was fainter in the distance. Harry looked at them and realized yet another thing.

"What are we going to do about the Dursley's?" Another thing dawned on him. "And why did we end up _here_ of all places?"

Hermione frowned. "We are all here instead of at our own homes possibly because we were all wearing the time-turner. As for why we're _here_…maybe it's something to do with starting where it all began?"

Ron and Harry nodded. "I guess that makes sense. But won't our parents be worried when they wake up and we're not in our beds?"

A loud screeching interrupted their thoughts.

"Boy! Get down here and make Dudder's his breakfast!"

Harry winced when they both looked at him. "It's his birthday. I guess that answers what day it is."

Ron had other things on his mind.

"Dudders?" He mouthed. "What kind of a name is _Dudders_?"

"What kind of a name is Ronald?" Hermione said. "At least Harry and I are named after noble historic characters."

They snickered at his red face.

"BOY! Get your arse out of bed!" Pause. "And don't even _think_ about burning the bacon!"

Harry turned to them. "Listen, if I don't go do what she says now she'll investigate and that will be a hard one to get out of. So stay here and I'll try to get back as soon as possible, okay?"

Without another word he stepped out of the cupboard.

**-x-**

It was nearly nightfall before he was able to get back to the cupboard. He had almost forgotten about Dudley's birthdays, and all they entailed. Thankfully Harry managed to get out of going to the zoo by convincing his Uncle to lock him in his cupboard.

Ron and Hermione were surprisingly, not sleeping, but waiting ever so impatiently for him to return.

"What the hell took you so long?" Hermione demanded. "Breakfast doesn't last until seven pm the last time I checked."

Ron shook his head. "She's a sketch case, mate."

"Sorry guys, my Aunt thought it necessary to make me clean the house and make lunch _and_ dinner for them as well." Here he shrugged. "After coming to Hogwarts, I guess the Dursley's and their minor mistreatments just slipped my mind."

"Minor?" Hermione practically shrieked. "I do not call making a ten-year-old cleaning the house and cooking breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner minor." She scowled. "Just wait until I get a wand…" Her eyes went wide. "My wand!"

Harry blinked. "Wand? What are you - Oh!" He did a quick scan around them; no wand. "Maybe we aren't supposed to have them yet?"

Ron checked his pockets and came to the same conclusion. "Sounds like it, mate. Looks like it all got left behind…well, all except for our memories."

A dark frown came over Harry's face at that.

"Does that mean we have to break into Gringotts again?" At Ron and Hermione's looks, he scowled. "I guess so. _Fuck_."

"Now, now Harry." Ron mimicked in his best Hermione voice. "Swearing is unbecoming of a ten-year-old."

They all snickered.

"I guess it's just another thing we need to be careful about." Harry sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. "Do you suppose your parents are sending out a search party right now? It's almost been a whole day, and last time I checked ten-year-olds didn't just up and disappear from their beds."

Ron waved his hand. "Mate, I believe we have more pressing things to worry about now."

"Yeah? And when your mother calls the ministry?" Harry pressed.

Ron's face blanched.

"Oh alright, I guess we need it worry about it…"

"Ron's right." Hermione agreed, making both boys go wide-eyed again and Ron to mouth _'me?'_ She didn't find it funny.

"Yes, you Ronald Weasley." She snapped. "Just because I agree with you once or twice doesn't mean you're always right. Knock it off."

Ron held his hands up in surrender, mumbling about 'that time of the month.' Harry had to bite his lip to stifle his laughter. Hermione ignored him.

"Since there is no floo, wands, or ways to contact the magical world without drawing suspicion, we need to come up with a good cover story, and maybe rent a cab…"

"A cab?" Ron muttered to Harry. "What's a cab?"

**-x-**

It took another two hours of discussion, and they finally came up with a plan. Grinning they all high-fived each other before settling down to sleep in the crammed cupboard.

Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

**

* * *

**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...


End file.
